The Vampire's Slayer
by Kitty21
Summary: Not really good with summaries but here I go neway: the beginning is kina sucky but it DOES get better. So read on and PLEASE send me feedback. (Ch4 juss posted)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. They are the property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation.  
  
Author's Note: This happens towards the end of Buffy's first season.  
  
The Prophecy (Rated G)  
  
It was hard to believe, hard to imagine, hard to even dream of, but that was what the prophecy said.  
  
********In the year of the millennium, a new slayer will be called, but not by the council. Vampires, demons and people will be portrayed. Once you see all of this, you will not know what exists. A vampire with a soul will be her watcher, to her he'll be no more that an actor. A new generation will rise, of what is real and what seems not.********  
  
Yeah, it was weird. Everyone in the slaying business had come together. The year was 1998. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordilea, Giles, Faith, Angel, Wesley, Oz, Jenny, even Spike, Drusilla and Darla were there. That interesting group should give you an idea of how important the prophecy was. "So what's it saying?" Faith asked. "There is a generation, our generation, which will have, well, sort of... "Doubles." Darla finished for Giles. "So what should we do? I mean if I have a double, I want to get to know him." Xander suggested. "They're not doubles... Miss Edith knows all about it." "Is my pet having a vision? Come on, talk to daddy" "They're people, actors, there are going to be movies made about us all." "Ok, why should we agree with you, `cause in case you don't notice, we're mortal enemies?" Buffy asked Spike. She got a strange look from everyone. "What?" "If we were lying, why would we be standing here talking to you, instead of ripping your throats out?" Spike snapped. "Because I'm the slayer and I wouldn't let you do anything like that." Buffy and Faith said in unison. "Our best move would be to find our "doubles" and share all the information we have over the situation." Angel didn't talk much, but when he did, you could literary hear his wisdom. Good looks and smart. My ideal man. Cordilea thought. With that the group departed. 


	2. The Year 2001

The year 2001 (Rated G) [Takes place in season 2]  
  
In the following two years a lot had happened in Angel's life. His love for Buffy had once again led to tragedy, he had staked his sire, gone to Hell, returned because of Buffy's love and left her after almost draining her. Now he lived in LA. He ran Angel Investigations, which had recently moved to a new location, and with the help of Cordilea, Wesley, and Gunn, Angel was trying to regain his humanity. "How come you never talk about her?" Gunn asked. "There's nothing to say." Angel responded. "Yeah, nothing except that she's the sire of the most vicious vampire of all times, Angelus, who is in fact you, and the fact that she's now back trying to convert you to your evil ways." Gunn was tired of Angel's ways of hiding his past. He knew it wasn't a very good past and it hurt Angel, but it was about time that he, Angel, moved on. "Look, I'm sorry for being so pushy, but if I'm gonna work for you, I want to know the whole you, not the present you." "You don't have to be sorry, you have a right to know stuff like that." Angel knew that it was time to tell him everything. "Do you think you have enough time for a two-hundred-forty-five year long story?" "I've got all the time you need." Gunn smiled and waited for Angel to begin. "My name was Liam...  
  
"Come on, Angel! Kick his ass!" Hope was watching Angel on TV. It was 9:20 on a Tuesday night and 'Angel' had just started. Cordilea, Wesley, Gunn, and Angel were fighting some slimy wall demon that some monks were worshiping. "The dude's really loosing his touch." Faye commented over the phone. "Ok, how would you feel if you were a vampire and your dead sire was invading your dreams?" Hope asked. All of a sudden Hope had the urge to look outside, she was starting to get goose bumps and that meant that she was being watched. I guess you could call it a talent but ever since childhood, Hope could tell when someone was intensely watching her. How weird! No one else is home except me and no one ever comes around here on weeknights. I wonder who's out there. "Um. Faye?, I got to go." "Oh, OK, later." "Yeah" Hope hung up the phone and as casually as she could, she made her way toward the kitchen. She could still feel the presence. Oh well, it's now or never Then as quickly as she could she ran to the window and opened the curtains. Whatever the presence was. It was gone now. Weird  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, they could have done anything to you and they gave you a soul???" Gunn was definitely surprised at how easily the gypsies had let Angelus go. "No, see, when you become a vampire, the demon takes over your mind. You don't have a conscience. When they gave me my soul back my conscience returned and I started remembering everything I had ever done." Buffy was surprised at hearing this too Angel remembered. "Oh.now I get it! So since that day you haven't drunk from a human being, right?" "Well, not exactly." Buffy "But I'll get to that part later." "Ok, go on." Gunn wasn't the only one listening to Angel's story. Cordilea and Wesley were listening too. "Wow! He had an interesting life!" Cordilea told Wesley. "Interesting isn't all that you could call it. I read about Angelus in the watcher diaries, but this is a lot more, well, interesting." Wesley answered.  
  
Hope was dreaming. She could see Angel, Gunn, Cordilea, and Wesley. She could hear them speaking. It wasn't her first Angel dream. Last week she had dreamed that Angel was dreaming of Darla, and the strange thing was that she, Hope, was standing next to Darla. Angel was trying to talk to her, but she couldn't hear him. She had taken that dream as a figment of her Angel filled imagination, but it hadn't stopped there. Almost every night she would dream of similar things. And tonight she could hear him, she could hear everyone.  
  
Angel was sensing something. Someone was there. He blinked and in his mind's eye he saw the girl again. "Ok, you met the slayer. What happened after?" Gunn wandered why Angel had stopped his story. "She's here." "The slayer?" What's wrong with him "The girl I have been dreaming about for the past few nights." Angel couldn't stop looking at her. "Darla?!" Wesley, Cordilea, and Gunn asked in unison. "No, but let me finish the story. I'll tell you everything."  
  
Angel had closed his mind to Hope. She couldn't hear him anymore. But she watched. She couldn't do anything else. It was as if her body wasn't responding to her mind. Angel had just finished telling them everything about his 245 years of existence. Everything. Silence had fallen over the hotel. Everyone was in deep thought. "Who do you think the girl is?" Cordilea asked. "I don't know. Do you think it has anything to do with the prophecy of the millennia?" Angel asked. "It might. Since the prophecy said that a vampire with a soul would be her watcher. Do you think she's the slayer?" Wesley was confused. But he was weighing the facts. "But if the slayer is appearing to you, doesn't it mean that either Buffy or Faith have to die?" There was the question. Cordilea was the only one who had had enough courage to ask it. "I'm calling Buffy. I'll tell her to be careful. After that we'll head to the LA women's prison." Angel was really, really worried. He didn't want to loose his soul mate,Buffy, or his companion on the road to redemption , Faith. 


	3. The Prophetic Slayer

The Prophetic Slayer(Rated PG)  
  
LA women's prison. "You know what? We should teach little miss Faith a lesson." "Yeah, we should. But did you see how she almost killed Hilda?" "Hilda was one person, we will be thirty." The rest of the prisoners were really sick of Faith's good behavior. If she continued this way she would be released from the prison. Faith had no idea what was going on. She had no idea that by the end of that week, thirty other prisoners would attack her.  
  
"Ok class, we have a field trip to LA's women prison this Friday. Here are the permission slips." "Oh great, a field trip to the woman's prison. Are you going?" Faye "Yeah, why not? It's better than staying in class." "Yeah, you know what, Hope's right. I'm going too." Malcolm would do anything to get out of class. "OK then, let's see who else is going." It was decided. Hope, Faye, Malcolm, and Titus were going to go on the field trip.  
  
"Is Buffy there?" Spike still couldn't believe he was doing this. "Yes, hold on please." Ooh. sexy! Dawn couldn't help but find that voice sexy. "Buffy, it's for you. And he sound's hot!" Riely and Buffy exchanged a look and Buffy headed toward the phone. "Hello?" "Buffy, it's Spike." "Oh, hold on a second." Buffy closed the mouthpiece of the phone and turned toward Riely. "Dawn thought Spike was hot." After a short laugh Buffy went back to the phone. "Ok Spike, what do you want?" "I'm leaving for LA. Angel knows about my chip and trusts me. He told me that he has been having visions of the slayer of the millennium." "Wait, what does the slayer look like? Cause I've been having dreams of a red-haired, black eyed, pale skinned girl, every night for the past week." "Is that so? Well it just so happens that Angel described the girl just like that." There was a pause. "I called you to see if you wanted to come to LA. See Angel and everyone else." "I'd like to. But there is the whole, hell bitch in Sunnydale thing and I can't just leave." "OK then. Angel will call you if anything comes up." "Ok, good luck." I'll miss you slayer. Spike thought.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!! Vision!" Cordilea screamed. Angel ran to catch her. {{{The hospital. A victim. Not clear whom}}} "What did you see?" Wesley asked. "I don't know. A hospital and a victim. Nothing else." "We can't do anything with that much information." The vision of the girl whom everyone thought was the slayer returned to Angel. "I can see her again." Everyone knew what Angel was talking about. "Where is she?" Gunn asked. The girl disappeared. "She's gone." There was someone knocking on the door. Someone who was demanding them to open the door ASAP. Cordilea opened the door and saw Spike. "ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What? What is it?" Then Angel saw Spike. "Oh, I told him to come over. Don't worry, his harmless. Come in Spike." "WOW!!! Is this the same Spike your daughter sired?" Gunn was shocked. "Dru is NOT my daughter!" Angel hated it when people thought he was Spike's grandfather. Spike smirked at Gunn's comment. Meanwhile he had walked in. He now faced Angel. "Don't worry mate, I'll explain everything to them." "About time somebody did." Cordilea stared at Angel with obvious anger. "See, there was this government project, the Initiative."  
  
Hope was sitting on her bed, playing with Moon, her black cat, when she got a glimpse of Angel talking to Spike. "You know what Moon, I think my little fantasies are getting to me." She went in front of the mirror and started brushing her red hair. Everyone said it looked really cool with her black eyes. She thought so too. "Tomorrow, when that class comes to visit us, we'll attack Faith. Everyone will be concerned about the students. No one will be there to stop us."  
  
The next day "We're all here right?" Yup, Hope, Faye, Malcolm, and Titus were all there. In an hour, they would all be walking through the hallways of LA's women's prison. "You know, most prisoners become really violent over time." Titus remarked.  
  
"Gee thanks, now I rally want to go." I have no clue how everyone puts up with him. Faye had no idea why she had even agreed on coming to this field trip. She personally thought it was a waste of time. They got there on time and the four friends decided to separate themselves from the class and have their own field trip. They had been walking for about a half an hour when they heard some screaming going on in one of the hallways. They got there in time to see a girl, apparently a prisoner, being stabbed by the leader of a mob of about a few dozen people. Hope and Malcolm rushed to the victim's aid while Faye and Titus ran to get help. "Oh my Gosh! She look's exactly like Eliza Dushku!" "Who is.?" "The actress that play's Faith in Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel." "Hope! Look at all that blood!" Malcolm backed up. It was obvious he was very, very disturbed. Malcolm turned around and couldn't help but throw up.  
  
"OK, I don't know who you are, but I'm gonna call you Faith. Everyone said I have penetrating eyes. It's time to see if that's true. Look at me Faith." "It's happened before. Except this time, I don't think I'll live." Faith was slowly loosing consciousness. "NO!!! Faith you WILL live! Everything will be OK." But she knew she was loosing her. By the time help arrived, after a minute, Faith was unconscious. They rushed her to the ER. Hope watched her and talked to her the whole time. But after an hour, Faith died. Hope cried more than she had ever cried her whole life. Faith's was watching this. She heard something. She looked up and saw the spirit of the oracles. "Go back to your body Faith. It's not your time yet. The powers have seen everything and this is considered as your death. You will go back to your body, but just like the other slayer, you will be the cause of the prophetic slayer's calling." Hope was still crying when she thought she heard the beating of Faith's heart. The doctors realized it too. "Miss, please, you have to leave the room now." Hope didn't realize what went on, everything happened very quickly. She was being rushed out of the room and the dead girl was coming back to life. Before exiting the room Faith looked into Hope's eyes. What the hell.there's something about her eyes. "Miss, miss can you hear us???" "Try to speak. See if you can speak honey." Hope didn't; hear any more of what went on; she'd been lead out of the room. She didn't know it then, but after that day, nothing would be the same again. 


	4. Destiny

Destiny(Rated I DUNNO! Juss a wee bit of language.) This part is again set in season two.  
  
Faith was awakened by a sweet voice that reminded her of her childhood days. She opened her eyes and saw the nurse who had awakened her.  
  
"Faith? Do you think you'll be able to answer a few questions?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Um. I think so." Faith replied.  
  
"OK, how can I notify your family?"  
  
"Family only?" So much for that.   
  
"Yes. I'm afraid so."  
  
"Um. you could call my brother Angel, he works at the Hyperion."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
An eerie silence that had fallen over the hotel was broken by the rings of the telephone.  
  
Cordilea got the phone.  
  
"Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless. How may I help you?. Oh, really?. Hold on." Cordilea turned to Angel. "It's a call from your 'sister' Faith."  
  
Angel got to the phone. "Hello?. The hospital?. Shit. I'll be right over." Angel turned to everyone, worry obvious on his face. "Whoever wants to come, get in the car."  
  
Cordilea got in the car because of Angel's worried face. Wesley got in the car because he felt very, very bad for Faith. Spike got in the car because he wanted to know what had happened. Gunn just got in cuz he saw everyone else doing it.  
  
They got to the hospital in about twenty minutes. They found the nurse. "I'm looking for Faith." "Right this way, sir."  
  
Angel had explained everything to everyone on the way to the hospital. Cordilea, Wesley, Spike, and now a worried Gunn, were sitting in the waiting room, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Why didn't she fight back? How did she come back? Cordilea kept asking herself those questions. I can't help but wonder if the girl in Angel's dreams is the slayer. Right now I'm pretty sure she's been chosen. That'll make her the prophetic slayer! Wesley was aware of everything going on, but he just couldn't help but think about the recent occurrences. Another bloody slayer. Spike had had enough of slayers.  
  
"I'm gonna call Buffy and tell her everything that happened." Cordilea and Wesley looked up. Besides, it wouldn't suck to talk to that bawd. No one even bothered answering Spike. The hell with you all he got up and went to find a pay phone.  
  
Angel stood there looking at Faith's almost lifeless body. Why does this keep happening?  
  
"Faith?" Angel's voice was almost a whisper but at hearing it Faith opened her eyes.  
  
"Angel?" She tried to sit up but fell back down. Angel caught her and gently placed her on the bed.  
  
"I don't think you're strong enough to try that. Do you think you can tell me everything that happened?" Angel wasn't sure she could do that.  
  
"Yeah, OK, I was."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Hope's parents were very shocked after hearing what had happened. Their daughter hadn't stopped crying since she had come home.  
  
"I think Hope needs some space right now." Darma was so worried about her daughter.  
  
"Darma, we gave her the whole day! I think we need to talk to her." So was Wailen.  
  
"No, not yet. She's not ready."  
  
Hope was in her room writing in her diary.  
  
~~~***~~~~***~~~  
  
"Fuck. How bad is she hurt? Is she gonna live?" Buffy was so shocked.  
  
"Yea she's gonna live but listen, apart from Faith condition there's the whole issue of a new slayer; we think we know who she is." He paused for a while. "How are you holding up with Glory?"  
  
"I haven't had time. to deal with her. My mom was having surgery and well." She couldn't continue.  
  
"Understandable. Well I have to go Angel just got back." And he hung up.  
  
"Bye." Buffy hung up the phone and went to the living room when all of the Scoobies were waiting for her to give them the news.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
That girl.is it possible? Angel was deep in thought.  
  
"Angel, over here." Cordilea waved.  
  
Spike, Wesley, Gunn, and Cordilea were anxiously waiting for him. Angel sat down and started reciting the long story. When he was done, Spike asked the question everyone was pondering.  
  
"Are you saying that the next slayer revived her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence fell over them all. After about five minutes Angel broke the silence.  
  
"Spike, we're gonna go to this girl. I'm pretty sure Kate will have information on her. We find her, and test our theory. Cordilea, you and Wesley stay here. If Faith calls, tell her everything. She doesn't know about what's happened. Gunn, go to the prison, see if Faith has to get back in there anytime soon."  
  
With those final words everyone got up and got started on their assignments. 


End file.
